All He Ever Wanted
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: All Remus had ever wanted was for someone to accept and care for him for who he was, as a friend of course. As things turn out, he got so much more than he had asked for. How had he gotten so lucky, he thinks? How had he been blessed with so much?


_**A/N: Hey guys. I have no idea where this came from. I had sat down to get started on the BottomRemus fic, I swear I had, but this idea popped up and kinda wrote itself. I'm sorry, but hope you like it anyways *grins goofily***_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter Series, though I do own that t shirt, haha. **_

_**Warning: Loads of fluff, both friendly fluff and romantic fluff. **_

_**All He Ever Wanted**_

All Remus John Lupin had ever wanted was for someone to love him, for someone to accept him as he was, and to not only know of his flaws and weaknesses and short comings, but to cherish him for them as well.

But, as much as he wanted this, he had never _honestly _expected to get what he wanted. After all, he was nothing more than a werewolf, nothing more than a thin boy with pale, scar slathered skin, too big eyes, and flat hair that was neither brown nor blond. Why would anyone want him, as either a friend or a lover?

But to his surprise, and to his joy, he found people that did want to be his friends.

He found James Potter, the arrogant, egotistic man-boy with the dark messy hair, and the glasses that never seemed to want to stay put on his face. He found James, who never failed to make him laugh, and who always seemed to know just what to do when Remus was falling into a fog of self hatred and despair. James, with his quick smile and his mischievous ways, became one of his very best mates, and despite his prattiness and suffocating knack for getting not only himself, but those associated with him, into trouble, Remus knew he never wanted to lose James Potter as a friend.

Next, Remus found Peter Pettigrew, the small, plump boy who seemed to hide behind anyone or anything that was bigger than him, just so that no one would look his way. It was Peter that showed him that one did not always need to be in the center of things to be cared for, and that no matter how you looked or acted, if someone was really your friend, these things would be irrelevant. If they truly loved you, whether it is as a friend or as something more, they wouldn't care about anything more than you being you. It was Peter Remus went to when he needed a harmless laugh, and Peter who always made sure he was well fed after a too rough full moon. Peter may not be his very best mate, but Remus was glad to have him, none the less.

Remus also found Lily Evans, the vibrant, red headed young girl, and then woman, who protected him fiercely when someone or something got out of hand. It was she that Remus Lupin went to talk to when he had a secret, one that he could not even tell his male friends. It was she who he told of his crushes, and then his love, and she who comforted him when he felt that all was hopeless. She stuck up for him even when she knew he was wrong, and never judged him for what he did, or who he loved.

And that brings him to Sirius Black. Sirius Black, who was arrogant and self centered and selfish, and mean and nasty and inconsiderate. Sirius, who lied and cheated to get what he wanted, and who betrayed Remus just to get back at and then rid of his enemy. Yes, one would think that, with all of Sirius' faults, that there was no way Remus could love the black haired youth, and yet, Remus found it impossible not to. Because, even with all of his faults, there was another, deeper, fuller side to Sirius Orion Black, one that others rarely saw.

Sirius was kind, and oh so gentle, like in those moments when he would brush Remus fringe out of his eyes, or take the werewolf's hand to allow him to squeeze long, slender fingers when the pain had reached a point even someone as strong as the tawny haired teen could not stand. It was Sirius who made Remus smile through his tears of pain, and grief, and Sirius who could make Remus laugh without even doing anything. It was Sirius who could make Remus feel good about himself, even as the werewolf so desperately believed there was nothing good about him. It was Sirius who helped show Remus that sometimes trust meant everything, and that pain came with loving someone. It was Sirius who could look Remus in the eye and know exactly what the shorter boy, and then man, was thinking, and Sirius who would wink and crack some odd joke when Remus was feeling a bit over whelmed with all the attention he was getting. It was Sirius who helped show Remus that everything bad thing had a good side, and that no matter what, so long as you had people who loved you for you, you could still smile at the end of a horrid day. So really, considering the fact that all of Sirius' good traits out weighed the bad, there was no way Remus could stop himself from loving Sirius, the beautiful boy with the tall, lanky body, too long black hair and the wicked grey eyes.

He had never expected Sirius to love him back.

Amazingly though, one day in thier fifth year, when Remus was sitting up in the dorm at Hogwarts, thinking and day dreaming and reminiscing, he had found out that beautiful boys could love broken ones, and that together, they could make each other whole.

It had all started with one simple kiss, a peck on the lips given to Remus by Sirius, for no reason other than the fact that Sirius had wanted to see Remus smile. He had no idea that, by doing so, he was changing Remus' life completely, for the better of course.

Looking back on that kiss now, two years later, Remus can't help but smile. Yes, Remus John Lupin had wanted nothing more than for someone to love him for who he was, for who he so desperately wanted to turn out to be.

He was more surprised than anyone to find that he had gotten even more than he desired, with three best friends, and an extraordinary lover as well.

God, he was so lucky. So very, very lucky.

"What are you thinking about," Sirius asked, coming to sit beside his pale lover, where the werewolf was seated at the edge of the Black Lake.

Remus smiled, scooting as close as possible to his boyfriend, without actually being in his lap, and rested his head on one broad shoulder, turning his face to gaze into those wicked grey eyes he had always adored. "My friends, and you, and how lucky I am to have you all," Remus whispered, a small, soft smile gracing his pink lips.

Sirius smiled tenderly, reaching forward to cup the werewolf's face in his hands. "It's us that are lucky to have you Moony," Sirius whispered back, before leaning down and capturing the shorter boy's lips in a kiss so much different, and yet somehow so much the same, then the first.

_**A/N: Now I promise guys, BottomRemus will be getting shagged either tomorrow or Wednesday. But please review for this fic. I have to go to court tomorrow so it'd be nice to have something to make me smile. I'd bribe you, but I can't think of anything aside from… if I get 15 or more reviews I'll write a fic with little Harry, who everyone seems to love to pieces? And if I get 20, I'll write one about Sirius and Remus in a compromising position when they were supposed to be babysitting Harry. *winks***_


End file.
